Por eso es que me gusta el Girasol
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Asi es como Rusia le agarro cariño a esta flor RusiaxOC de México


Bueno este será mi regreso a FanFiction y sé que debería continuar la otra historia pero me da flojera y escribo este porque es el 120 aniversario y de momento salió la inspiración que se va a ir de vacaciones otra vez jejeje y perdón por lo errores pero ya es muy noche y pues no tengo el corrector de Word =( y también sé que será algo malo pero denle una oportunidad plz.

Los personajes no son míos y le corresponde al autor de Hetalia excepto México

* * *

Ahí estaba, la nación más grande del mundo admirando el fuego de la chimenea de su casa a finales de Diciembre recordando lo que ha sucedido en especial en este mes, la navidad en su hogar fue tranquila y sin ningún problema aparentemente como a él le gusta.

Pero algo llamo su atención, era un girasol, en un hermoso jarrón de color violeta adornando la gran chimenea. Al verla y contemplarla sonrió pero no de esa forma tan extravagante de la cual es famoso sino todo lo contrario a eso, algunos ni siquiera se lo hubieran imaginado, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que esa flor tiene consigo un recuerdo que el ruso jamás olvidara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

12 de diciembre de 1890

El ruso se encontraba muy nervioso al parecer sus jefes le habían dicho que se hiciera amigo tan siquiera un amigo por así decirlo del continente más joven en aquella reunión mundial.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos ya habían sido en vano porque primero fue con un chico que se llamaba Perú pero ni siquiera había hablado y el otra ya había salido corriendo, después trato con Costa Rica pero el resultado fue el mismo al ser espantada por Belarús y ahora estaba tratando con Canadá un chico demasiado tranquilo para su gusto con el cual había hecho un avance pero después llego otro que era idéntico al primero pero muy imperativo que se llamaba EUA que se lo había llevado diciéndole – ¡Hey! hoy te ha rescatado nada más que tu hermano mayor, el héroe del mundo- Que al final llegaron con Inglaterra, lo debía de haber sospechado.

Ahora con los hechos transcurridos sus ánimos se fueron por el desagüe pero no iba a dejar que saliera a flote, él pensaba, pero su sonrisa desapareció para dejar su rostro sereno y agacho su cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo – acaso doy demasiado miedo para hacer amigos-

Todas las naciones se quedaron sorprendidas con tal acto que unos nunca pensaron ver y otros a que se volviera a repetir.

-Qué bueno que te mande a que alejaras a Canadá de Rusia porque horita está deprimido y eso significa que algo terrible va a pasar- dijo el inglés con tranquilidad y temor a la vez.

-Porque dices eso jejejeje- dijo el chico imperativo con su carismática risa.

-Cállate insolente, que yo sé lo que hago y algún día lo entenderás-

-Hermano deberías hacerle caso a Inglaterra-san- dijo el canadiense siendo ignorado otra vez.

-Es cierto lo que dice este mal cocinero por esta vez- musito un hombre de cabello rubio y pervertido en su forma de hablar.

-¡Que has dicho!-

-Yo no repito bandolero- dijo el francés.

-Pero que está pasando- dijo una chica de tés canela y cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y una altura mediana.

-¡OH! México-chan se están peleando por algo irrelevante pero no te preocupes que tu héroe está aquí- dijo el de ojos azules abrazándola.

-Muchas gracias pero no es necesario, lo yo quiero saber es ¿Quién es el joven que esta todo deprimido?-

-Es Rusia, pero no te acerques a él porque es malo, bueno eso es lo que eh escuchado- pero fue en vano porque la chica ya se había alejado de el para ir con el ruso.

Al llegar con aquel joven escucho lo que dijo y ella sonrió y le dijo- Yo no lo creo-

En ese mismo instante busco a la persona que dijo eso y le pregunto- ¿Enserio tú lo crees?

-Claro que si-

En seguida salió un aura detrás del rubio diciendo- En verdad no te doy miedo-

-Ya te dije que yo no creo eso y quiero que seamos amigo que te parece- dijo aquella chica ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

El ruso sintió algo que pensó que había desaparecido, era una felicidad inigualable porque era la primera vez que alguien se lo preguntaba a él y no al revés y sin que este saliera huyendo del miedo.

-¿Entonces si quieres ser uno con Rusia?- dijo con inocencia.

-Si con eso te refieres a que seamos amigos sin duda alguna digo que sí y para que veas que deberá lo quiero te regalo esta flor, se llama girasol y crece en mi casa- expreso la chica con una sonrisa que el ruso correspondió al aceptar la flor.

-Pues horita no tengo nada pero si quieres te invito a ir a mi casa otro día-

-Con todo gusto iré-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Por eso es que me gusta tanto esta flor y por eso México chan- no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho desde ese día y te prometo que tu serás una conmigo- dijo el Ruso aun observando la flor y esbozando una sonrisa la cual hace pocos días le había entregado la chica cuando fue a su casa a celebrar el aniversario de aquel día.

* * *

Bueno aquí dejo este fic espero que dejen review y así es como creo que Rusia le agarro cariño a esta flor.

1° Yo veo a México como una chica y me vale lo que algunos piensen

2° Bueno el día 12 de este mes se cumplieron 120 años de la relación entre México y Rusia

3° México fue la primera nación con la que Rusia entablo amistad en el continente Americano

4° El girasol es originario de México

Y hasta ahí le dejo sale, bueno cuídense mucho y espero que lean los próximos fics que escriba chaito 0=3


End file.
